


Honesty is what we need

by from_theeast



Series: Honesty is what we need [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cleanfreak!minhyun, idol!minhyun, photographer!jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast
Summary: It's just a hard day for Minhyun but it's okay cause Jonhyun is good at keeping things chill out.





	Honesty is what we need

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone need Jonghyunie when things tough :(

Being a public figure is the hardest job ever on Earth. You must not only be talented but also special enough to stand out. The way you are showered by love in the first second and later being poured a ton of hatres you don't even know where they are from. The judgment is nothing more than one shining sweetly cut that sometimes brings out the truth but most of the times it brings desperation. But after all, Jonghyun is just a photographer in the art industry, with his career's more than "good enough" so that people call themselves experts have to be carefull to make any comments and his personal life, well, nothing's too interesting to gossip about.

"A mysterious open book. I would love to say." - his colleuges once marked words for his persona in a Vouge interview. The "mysterious open book" is simply about being chill out - fond look and honesty mix with bravery touch to do some craziness and talk silly in front of everyone whenever he wants.

Jonghyun keeps his habit of reading and watching most of the news and shows about who he's gonna work with next. A general review Minki taught him, to easily make decisions about how to work with each other or that he does need to keep in touch for future work or being friend to hang out when free time. So he quickly clicks to the article about Hwang Minhyun - a raising idol who is called One of the 21st century's Paris of Troy. 

"I love cleaning, honestly. It helps me release stress when I see stuff being organized. Life's already messy enough to control so at least keep things neat is all I can handle."

_Boring._ Idols are always boring in Jonghyun's opinion. Always same safe answers, same personal taste of music, food, ideal type, of everything anything. But how can he blame them? When they need to keep the image clean to survive so that they can be on stage, being an artist just like what they dreamed of even just cruelly in few minutes.

Maybe this time Jonghyun is wrong. The photoshoot finised 30 minutes ago so he expects no one in the changing room but here Hwang Minhyun is, desperately harshly forcefully cleaning make up desk by wet tissues and a soft blue towel. Too high cheek bone by bronzer and highlight now gone but soft matte fair skin, luxurious clothes replaced by casual white t-shirt and khaki jeans, he looks younger and closer to be touched even his hair's still in style and his face expression is absolutely blank.

"Ouch." Minhyun immediately stops when he hears noise coming near. 

"Thanks God I'm not the desk, it's much hurt even by looking at." - Jonghyun's hands are in his pocket, jacket on body and a black pack bag on one shoulder ready to go.

He gives Minhyun grunchy nose face then grins. Minhyun still keeps that harsh look glaring at him then immediately changes into a soft fake smile, Jonghyun can point out the fake part easily cause his eyes don't show any light of welcome.

"Jonghyun ssi." - Minhyun nods and coughs embarrasedly by the way Jonghyun smirk at his smile.

Jonghyun passes him to plug out the phone charger in the corner then fluently winds the wire. He takes a look at the desk and _wow, how amazing it is_, left over powder's removed clean and clear, lipsticks and eyeshadows're even categorized in color. A thought of asking Minhyun for help to clean his lab passes through his brain.

"I thought nobody here so I decided to stay a little bit. Sorry if I'm bodering you and your work. I just can not seriously can not stand out looking at this mess."

Minhyun's famous sharp eyes're hazzy reflecting the cold white light and his voice, warm smooth voice never stops lingering in the air through all the time on photoset now sounds tired and empty and little raspy, those make Jonghyun soften. 

"Tough day huh? To be clearer it's hard to please me in working process I guess? Cause me too."

Minhyun shakes his head, begins to pour out the script he has been taught through years in this career, the _"Oh no no, it's really nice to work with you, I have a really good experience and hope to be a part of your other projects"_ but again the way Jonghyun leans against the table, suddenly he realizes how close they are, almost face to face, how the atmosphere seem relax and calm around Jonghyun starts to bend his stiff one. And the most important thing is the sincerity in the way he looks deeply in his eyes breaks down Minhyun's defence like Siren's voice floats around the mythical ocean. So Minhyun nods.

Jonghyun chuckles and then giggles, brings up his right hand to fix Minhyun's fallen hair. The laughes perch upon Jonghyun's lips are more lively, more real than everything he has seen in this industry, even more lively and lovely than his when he's in a good mood.

"So how about a good dinner to make up for my bad attitude?"

"Can I choose the menu?"

"Ok then I will drive. Oh, you don't have to smile at me if you don't want to, keep your smile for good things only."

Minhyun surprisingly muses at Jonghyn and gives out today the biggest realiest smile ever. And when Jonghyun silently looks at the way Minhyun can't stop himself from talking from books to music to nonsense things at their first dinner with all the good tradional food only to be found out after many turns, he hopes to keep Minhyun's contact in his phone stay as long as it can.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Strangers in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321556) by [from_theeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast)


End file.
